Rai
|-|Base= |-|Transformed= Summary Rai Gherba is the main protagonist from the cartoon series, Tai Chi Chasers. He is the only son of Laura and Luva and is a member/co. captain of the Tai Chi Chasers team. He is also a descendant of the legendary Tigeroid and Dragonoid races. Long ago, in a parallel universe known as Suhn, the mighty Tigeroid and Dragonoid races lived together in both peace and harmony. They were the ones who created the all-powerful Tai Chi 1000, symbols and characters that represent the powers and concepts of the Universe. To maintain balance, the Tigeroids and Dragonoids split the Tai Chi 1000 amongst each other to keep order in place. But at some point in time, the Dragonoids, under the rule of Emperor Diga, betrayed the Tigeroids and launched an all out assault on them in order to capture their Tai Chi Characters and control the Universe. To prevent that from happening, the Tigeroids split up their characters and scattered them throughout the human world, beginning the job of reclaiming their lost characters to stand against the Dragonoids. Rai for his whole life has lived on earth, not having any idea on who he was or where he really came from. One day, things were turned completely upside down when the fight for Tai Chi Characters makes its way into Rai's life. When a Dragonoid named Luka shows up and seemingly kills Rai's mom, the only one left to care for him, Rai discovers his true potential as a Tigeroid (and later in the series a Dragonoid) and gains the motive of getting revenge on the Dragonoids for taking away his mother. To do this, he meets up with and joins the Tai Chi Chasers. And with hard work, time, determination, and training, Rai accepts the Chasers as his new friends and family and does all he can to one day reclaim the lost Tai Chi Characters and bring peace once again between the Dragonoids and the Tigeroids. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 8-C, likely higher '''| At least '''8-C, likely much higher '''| Likely '''7-C to 7-B, likely higher via powerscaling | Likely 6-B to 6-A via powerscaling | Unknown | Unknown, likely 3-A Name: Rai Gherba Origin: Tai Chi Chasers Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Tai Chi Chaser, Tigeroid, Dragonoid, Tai Chi King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Tai Chi Mastery, Tai Chi Manipulation (Can have the power of Tai Chi cards activate and also deactivate via responding to his Tai Chi power), Can combine Tai Chi symbols to make new ones such as combining Hwa and Po to make Tai Chi Pak, Can use both Tigeroid and Dragonoid cards due to being a hybrid, Can use Tai Chi cards without an activator, Can have cards come to him when in trouble and use them even without holding them, Card Manipulation, Symbol Manipulation, Transformation, Fire Manipulation (Can use Tai Chi Hwa, the fire card), Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can use Tai Chi Po, Aggressive, to become stronger and should be able to use Ryeok, the strength character), Precognition (Can sense where attacks will go before they even come close to him), Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can use Tai Chi Gek, which bends the space around the user in the form of a barrier), Heat Manipulation, True Flight (can use Whoo, the Wings Tai Chi), Energy Manipulation, Energy Sensing, BFR and Limited Power Nullification (Can use So, the sweep Tai Chi which can send enemies away to other places and should also be able to use Am, the darkness character to send others away into the darkness. Am can also nullify attacks to an extent), Life Creation (Can use byung, the Tai Chi that creates an army), Spiritual Awareness, Soul Manipulation (Can use Ghwee the ghost character), Emotion Manipulation (Should be able to use Tai Chi such as Dag the sad character or Yam the disgust character), Hax Negation (Can use Tai Chi Dan, the Break card which can break the effects of Tai Chi symbols and other abilities), Illusion Creation (Can use Hwan the Illusion Tai Chi), Sealing (Can use Bonga, the seal character), Time Travel (Can use Shi, the Time Tai Chi to go through time), Memory Manipulation (Can use Mang, the forget character to erase memories), Cloning (Can use Tai Chi ban, Multiply), Weapon Creation (Can use Gum, the Sword character), Likely Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate the Tai Chi Characters which are explained to represent the powers and forces of the universe itself), Willpower Manipulation (Can use Yun, the corrupt Tai Chi), Possibly Yin-Yang Manipulation, Reality Warping and Pocket Dimension Creation (Can use Tai Chi Mung, the dream character which can make any and all dreams become reality), Resistance to Reality Warping (Could use his Tai Chi power to stop Tai Chi Cards from converging, such as Mung, which are explained to threaten the balance between both worlds, can also resist having his dreams from becoming real), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can use the transformation Tai Chi), Teleportation (Can use Tai Chi Yo, Appear and also Yi, the move Tai Chi) Also, as a note for abilities, because Rai is part Tigeroid and part Dragonoid, and has drawn power from all of the Tai Chi 1000, likely becoming the Tai Chi King, he is likely capable of using the abilities of all Tai Chi Characters, listed here. Attack Potency: Wall level (Launched an attack against Garnia that did this much damage in base form) | At least Wall level (Becomes stronger when transforming into his Tigeroid state) | At least Large Building level (Was easily overpowering Luka who could blow up Rai's house in base without even trying), likely higher '''(Was doing this for literally the first time ever, so Rai should be even stronger than that when using more power) | At least '''Large Building level, likely much higher (Could block Garnia's Tai Chi Pak attack with his own Pak attack, with Pak being the Tai Chi of Explosions and stated to have easily blocked it as well) | Likely Town level to City level (Should be at least comparable to Komorka, who using her Tai Chi Power could do a feat that should be able to wipe out a town or a city), likely higher through Powerscaling (Komorka should be stronger than the displayed feat she did due to being one of the 3 great Tigeroid Elders and Rai should still be comparable to her in power) | Likely Country level to Continent level via Powerscaling (Should be stronger than almost, if not, any Tigeroid, including those like Sena's sisters who can use Tai Chi Hay, the Ocean character which represents and creates an Ocean) | Unknown (Rai was stated to be a threat to the laws and balance of the Universe due to being both Tigeroid and Dragonoid when it was long decided that the powers of both races should remain separate, not together) | Unknown, likely Universe level (Likely became the Tai Chi King, which gives the user the Ultimate Power to rule and balance the Universe) Speed: Unknown, possibly Hypersonic in reactions (Dodged Luka's attacks), likely higher '(Did this literally after transforming into his Tigeroid state so he should be faster when at his peak) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Can tank attacks from opponents on his level) | At least Wall level | At Least Large Building level, likely higher '''| At least '''Large Building level, likely much higher '''| Likely '''Town level '''to '''City level, likely higher '''| Likely '''Country level to Continent level | Likely Universe level (As Tai Chi King with all the Characters he should be much stronger than any Tigeroid or Dragonoid to ever be harmed by) Stamina: High, likely even higher Range: Extended melee range | Possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Tai Chi Cards, Activator, Card Holder, Tigeroid Glider Intelligence: Since he became Co. Captain and nearly the overall Leader of the Tai Chi Chasers, Rai should have at least decent amount of intelligence. Him being able to think on his feet and conjure up ideas/plans even in the most dire situations makes him and his overall skills as a Tigeroid warrior a great part of the team Weaknesses: Can be stubborn and hot headed, sometimes not think which gets him into trouble Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tai Chi Chasers Category:Space Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3